


Hero

by juricii



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shyness, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Dohyon is a shy boi, but nonetheless writes his school's "MY HERO" card to Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> • Title is a reference to ONEUS' Hero •

Dohyon wasn't always one to actively express his emotions, and when he did, it was usually to represent how he felt about vegetables, because _God,_ he _hated_ those things. They just... did not taste good. Like, why in the _world_ is Hangyul trying to make him eat those things? Why is _Seungyoun_ trying to get him to eat _those_ too?

Anyways, point is, he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, thankfully his X1 hyungs didn't mind.

So, when at school his teacher made the class write a letter to hero - who could be anyone they wanted - he panicked slightly. He knew _who_ he wanted to write to, but he didn't exactly know how to write a letter that would feel heartfelt and genuine. He groaned and hit his head on his desk. The girl next to him asked him if he was okay. 

"I'm fine. I just can't talk about emotions for my life..." He grumbled. The girl giggled.

"I see. Totally understandable. My name's Kim Minju, and I can help you if you want!"

His head shot up. "Seriously? That's be a relief. And it's nice to meet you too. I'm Nam Dohyon."

The girl pondered for a little. "Ah! You're a member of X1 right? I watched a little of PDX101..." She scratched the back of her neck. "I don't keep up with survival shows because I always end up crying at the end..."

He snorted. "What an amazing reason."

She just rolled her eyes jokingly in response and scooted over to Dohyon's right side. "Let's get started on writing that letter for one of your hyungs, I'm assuming. Right?"

He just nodded. "Yeah, it's for Seungyoun- _hyung_."

"Oh, he's the one from UNIQ. It's a shame, what happened to the group. I actually really loved them..." She mumbled under her breath, blowing a part of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, UNIQ kinda deserved better, but eh, here we are. Anyways, let's get started, Minju- _yah_..." She agreed, and so the two started their letters together, with Minju helping him find the right words to express his feelings.

Dohyon was proud of his end product, _and_ he made a new friend. A pretty good day, if you asked him.

* * *

Dohyon came back to his dorm after school, which always seemed to be chaotic no matter what time of day it was. Frankly, Dohyon had no idea what was going on at the moment besides that Dongpyo was screeching at Yohan, Hyeongjun and Junho tossing some bullet journal that belonged to Eunsang around, which made him annoyed, and the eldest three were trying to calm everyone down while Minhee was high-key judging them, with Hangyul looking like he regretted all his decision up to that point.

"Uh, what's going on here?" He asked meekly. The shouts and shuffling stopped, and attentions as drawn onto Dohyon. Wooseok pinched his nose bridge. "Nothing. Or at least, nothing you need to associate yourself with."

Dohyon gave him a quizzical eyebrow raise. " _Uhuh_. Okay. _Anyways_ , Seungyoun- _hyung_ , he's just a random letter I made at school for you." The boy cheeks flushed a little as he handed it to the elder, and he ran off to barricade himself in his room. He internally screamed at how embarrassing his letter was and slammed his face into his pillow. The others just looked on awkwardly at what just happened, before resuming what the were doing before.

But this time, Seungyoun sat down on one of the couches and opened the letter and started to read what was handwritten.

_Uh, hi, Seungyoun-hyung (God, this is so embarrassing...). So, our class project today was just to write a letter to our "hero" who could really be anyone. I just wrote specifically to you, because you've helped me a lot. (Not to say that the others haven't of course - you just stand out... don't tell them I said this)_

_Anyways, although we didn't talk with each other as much on PDX101 (I think you were too enamored with Wooseok-hyung... please stop giving googly eyes right in front of my ~~ **damn**~~ **dang** salad ((but in reality, I mean meat, because vegetables make me gag))... I get it you guys like each other, but no need for the PDA..._

Seungyoun can't help but snort at this. If he though Wooseok and him was bad, he should see Hangyul and Seungwoo- _hyung_.

_Moving on... like I said, although we didn't talk to each other as much, you gave an aura of strictness, leadership but also kindness. Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to talk to you because you were admittedly rather handsome (don't you dare tell Seungwoo-hyung or Junho-hyung - they'll lecture me about betraying them or something) and I felt like I would just disappoint you..._

_However, after we debuted together in X1 together, I realized that you're quite soft-hearted, accepting and so welcoming of others. I think that's part of the reason I adjusted so quickly in the group which was full of people I wasn't exactly close to._

_You helped me get use to everything, and I think in general, you were just a really good influence on me. You always seem to give good advice and have open arms all the time_. _Your warm aura made me so comfortable and your words comforted me through the hard time, whether you were aware of it or not._

_So, even though I may not be good with emotions, I just want to say I'm incredibly thankful for the X1 hyungs, and especially thankful for you._

_With heartfelt emotions,_

_D O H Y O N 💙_

At the end of the letter, a few tears escaped his eyes, and the others seemed to notice. They crowded around him, wondering what elicited this sort of response. He handed them the letter and as they read it, he was met with varying reactions. Mostly ones of " _oh my God, Dohyon, he's so cute_ ," " _this is so touching!!_ " and, " _how come Dohyon didn't write one for me_..." ( ** _cough cough, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun_** )

"Because, I'm obviously the greatest hyung here," He snarked back at them, as he got up and walked over to where Dohyon was hiding. He opened the door and chuckled at the sight.

Dohyon was face down on his pillow, groaning about how he was going to be endlessly teased, and of the sort. Seungyoun cleared his throat and Dohyon shrieked. "Hyung! Why didn't you make your precense known earlier!"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't feel like it," He softly closed the door. "Besides, I came here to cuddle with you." With no warning, Seungyoun dumped himself on the bed next to Dohyon and embraced the younger with his arms. He nuzzled the boy's neck with his nose.

"Thank you for that letter, by the way. I was very touched by it, Dohyon- _ah_. I'm glad I made you feel better."

"...You're welcome hyung," Dohyon mumbled.

They stayed silent, until it was broken by the older. "So, where'd you learn to write like that?"

Dohyon hummed. "A friend helped me. She was really nice about it too, and respectful. She didn't overwhelm me despite knowing I was an idol. And she seems to like you, too... She's great." 

Seungyoun ruffled Dohyon's hair. "Wow, sounds like our little maknae has a _crush_. How cute."

Dohyon huffed. "Your title of best hyung has been officially revoked." Seungyoun chuckled. "Don't worry kiddo, it was just a joke." The younger rolled his eyes.

"I know that - I was joking too - besides, I love you, why would I say something like that?"

"Because you're a brat if a maknae?" Seungyoun replied sassily. Dohyon scoffed, but didn't say anything to refute that. 

"Anyways, can we stay like this for a little longer? I know that you might be uncomfortable with it, but..." Dohyon trailer off. Seungyoun just nodded and smiled, and held the boy closer and tighter. Once again, the silence returned, and the two relished in the comfort of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> love and appreciate Dohyon or p e r i s h
> 
> -jane, out! 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


End file.
